The present invention relates to a device for the tool-free mounting of modules on a top-hat rail and for the damage-free and tool-free unmounting of the same. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of using such a device according to the invention for the tool-free mounting of modules on a top-hat rail and for the damage-free and tool-free unmounting of the same.
It is known from the prior art to mount modules, particularly electrical and electronic modules within a housing, on “top-hat rails”. Top-hat rails are profile rails that are used, e.g., for fastening modules in distribution boxes, switch cabinets, vending machines and the like. Often, however, aside from the installation space for a module, there is barely room for the mounting, and particularly for mounting tools, available inside a device on which a top-hat rail is arranged.